


Word for Word

by EmerySaks7



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Cartinelli - Freeform, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 12:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11036505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmerySaks7/pseuds/EmerySaks7
Summary: When Angie discovers Peggy has a knack for recalling anything she reads, she decides to use that unusual talent for her thespian benefit.





	Word for Word

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarah_dude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarah_dude/gifts).



Angie Martinelli waltzed across the study, hand clasped to her breast, script by her side and passionately proclaimed, “I couldn’t possibly love you, Henry. I never will. How could I when I love your brother? He is the sun that rises in my sky every morning. He is the moon that sets on the horizon every night. He is the stars in the heavens, and he… and he…”

Angie trailed off in frustration and scanned the script to find the next line.

“And he captured my heart the very first time you introduced to him to me that night at Coney Island by the seashore while we were eating hot dogs,” Peggy Carter helpfully supplied before adding, “Honestly Angie, what are you auditioning for? This is absolute drivel.”

Angie’s eyes widened in surprise, reading the exact same lines in her script that Peggy had quoted word for word. She raised her eyes back to Peggy in puzzlement. “Have you been studying my script, English?”

Peggy dismissed the idea with a wave of her hand as she continued to read the book in her lap. “Of course not. Why would I do that?”

“I dunno,” Angie replied dubiously. “But, you just nailed the rest of that monologue. So, if you haven’t been studying my script, how’d you do it?”

Peggy finally looked up from the book she was reading. “I glanced at it when you laid it down to retrieve a glass of lemonade earlier, but that’s the extent of my studying it.”

Angie’s mouth fell open a little. “So you’re telling me you glanced at the script for a few minutes over an hour ago and can still remember what you saw _word for word_?”

Peggy shrugged. “It’s a little trick I’ve been able to do ever since I was a small child.”

Angie stared at her incredulously. “Seriously?”

“It was rather helpful for last-minute studying before exams,” Peggy admitted.

“Wait a sec! You’re telling me you can recall everything you read after just a few seconds?” Angie’s voice was filled with awe, and if she was honest with herself, perhaps the tiniest bit of jealousy.

Peggy chuckled. “I require more than a few seconds, but yes, I can recall large portions of text for a prolonged amount of time after reading it.”

Angie let out a long whistle. “You sure you’re not a witch?”

Peggy rolled her eyes. “Don’t be so dramatic. It’s called an eidetic memory, and it simply means I have an unusual ability.”

“A handy ability,” Angie corrected.

Peggy nodded in agreement. “I can see why you’d think that. Although, I’d be lying if I said it hadn’t been rather useful when reviewing large mission briefings.”

“I’ll bet!” Angie shook her head in disbelief. “I can’t believe you never told me this until now.”

Peggy seemed surprised. “It’s not something I ever thought to mention. After all, it’s not as if it’s a topic that comes up in everyday conversation.”

Angie let out an exasperated sigh. “You live with an aspiring actress, Peggy.”

“Yes.”

“An aspiring actress who runs lines every week. Who goes to auditions almost as often. At what point would it not cross to your mind to mention it?” She shook her head. “Sheesh, English. I really wonder about you sometimes.”

Peggy looked nonplussed. “It’s not as if I can learn your lines for you, Angie.”

“No, but you can stand in and help me block off the scene. It’ll be more natural if I can it out without either of using a script,” she explained.

Peggy closed her book with a sigh and placed it on the table near the sofa where she sat. “I have an awful suspicion I’ve just been volunteered to serve as your drama assistant for the foreseeable future.”

Angie gave her a bright smile. “More like volun _told_ , Pegs. But yeah, you nailed it.”

“Wonderful.”

Angie leaned down and gave her a friendly kiss on the cheek. “You’re the best, Pegs,” she murmured before pulling away. Delight danced through her when she noticed the crimson blush that spread across Peggy’s cheeks, but she turned away quickly before her best friend could realize she’d noticed.

After all, now that’d she recruited Peggy to help her with lines, there’d be plenty of time to get more substantial smooches in once she convinced Peggy she needed the most help with lines from the love scene in Act II.


End file.
